wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunrise (Luna)
S U N R I S E This character belongs to Luna. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E It's the first day of school, you walk through the archway and are imediety met by the bustling of student after student trying to find their way to classes, friends, a quiet place, etc. As you make your way through the hall you notice cliques already forming, you have the Queen Bee and her subordinents chatting by the scrollracks, you have the nerds making their way to the library, and then you have the Jocks. Tossing a Tailball ball back and forth, flexing, yadayadayada you get it Jock stuff Sunrise is considered one of them, he part of the Bro huddles, the MANLY MAN MANAGERS, and on plenty a sports team. He looks the part too! A large dragon, pretty musclar (BUT NOT CRAZY) with deep reddish orange as his main scales, then flecks of gold in his wing membranes and face like freckles. He has surprisingly beautiful eyes, a warm yellow the color of the sun at sunrise. all in all he would be described as cute! Not handsome, or Hot, or Gorgeous, just cute and wholesome! P E R S O N A L I T Y Sunrise is a little awkward, a little, funny and a little weird but he means well and is super kind and thoughtfull. He is the first to notice when someone is hearting or scared and he always is there to comfort them. he is kind of dense and doesn't always see the hints people try to give him so just be really blunt ittle save you a lot of awkwardness. He has a hilarious inner monologue were he is constantly berating/arguing with himself. S K I L L S *Tailball player *making people laugh *being ADORABLE *Fighting H I S T O R Y A long time ago (actually only like a couple years ago) two Skywings met an fell in love! One was a dashing guard at the palace the other was a lowly serving girl, but class didn't matter to them they were in LOVE, the kind of love that causes you to leave everything you hold dear just to be with that special person. After a few years of saving up treasure, and getting promoted, the guard asked the Queen if he could pair with the lovely serving girl. And the Queen, being in a gracious mood granted that request! So the serving girl, (who's name was Breeze) and the guard (named Thunder) moved in together and they had several yeas of pure bliss. Then one day Breeze happily announced she was with egg. They both rejoiced in the new life they created, but as the egg's hatching day grew closer something strange was going on with Thunder. He was coming home from work late, he would snap at Breeze if she bothered him. But Breeze brushed it away guessing it was just stress from work, they were fighting a war after all, but it only got worse... The first time Breeze was truly afraid was when Thunder hit her, slapping her across the face, scratching her with his claws. Breeze finally realized this wasn't the dragon she mated, but she couldn't go, she had no place to go, so she stayed for the egg so it would hatch safe and supported in the Sky kingdom. But by the time the egg hatched Thunder had changed into some unrecognizable monster ''and Breeze realised that the egg, now her son was more in danger here then in the wilderness. She named him Sunrise for the hope that tomorrow will alway's be better, but sadly in this story that was not the case... Soon after, Breeze was with egg again, but it was not a safe laying and the egg came out cracked. Breeze prayed that the dragonet would be healthy but sadly the dragonet was born strange, she didn't speak for a year and when she finally did it was so garbled and strange, like she didn't know how to function like a "normal" dragonet at all. So Breeze named her FallingNight for the endless trials that were in store. Thunder hated Fallingnight HATED her strange way of speech HATED that she wasn't "normal" and so he did the only thing his mind, to far gone to be saved could do now... ''violence. ''Sunrise tried to protect his little sister but, he was too ''weak and no match for his father, a solder and guard who had been fighting his entire life agents dragons and something more...sinister. B''ut because of all those times he was left barely standing, Sunrise grew strong. He was now able to fend for himself against almost any other dragon, and then there came a time when Sunrise could overpower his father too and finally, ''FINALLY ''protect his little sister. (I couldn't think of a way to add this in to the story sense no one knows this yet but Thunder is wearing a neckless the Queen scarlet gave him that was enchanted by chamealion that makes him a perfect solider, in Queen scarlet's mind that is) '''T R I V I A' *there is very faint sandwing blood in his lineage but not enough for anything drastic *His a couple greats grandaunt was my OC Sunhigh *his egg was very golden in color G A L L E R Y 0A977E21-0569-4BFA-9F5D-173C4D8DBEFA.png|by: TwilightWoF SunriseRequest.png|by THE WONDERFULL PUMPKINTHEPUMPKIN!!!!! 40612B67-5226-4E6E-A2E0-A3B1F6142379.jpeg|BY!: AFellowMercyMain! Sunriseluna.png|by the wonderful!: 95CB94B0-256E-463E-B83E-A257CADA440B.png|by the WONDERFUL!: R E L A T I O N S H I P S Amgelfish ~ Loooooooove interest! Sunrise has some Strong feelings for this SeaWing he goes red whenever he's around her and always want's to impress her! Fallingnight ~ sister. Sunrise loves his sister more then anything in the world (Exept maybe Angelfish but he sees them in different ways so not really) and ever since they were young dragonets Sunrise has had to protect her, from bullies from superstitues SkyWings who think that she should be killed, and from their dad. Mrcybringer ~ Sunrise has only met this dragon a few times but he thinks of her as a friend! and a fellow Bi buddy! (high fives) Froth (Luna)~ Froth is Sunrise's best friend, they met a couple of years ago and hit it off immediately Category:SkyWings Category:Content (lunathepurpledragon) Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)